Brocéliande
by Eliandre
Summary: Il y a longtemps, au temps des légendes arthuriennes, dans la mystérieuse forêt de Brocéliande se déroule une rencontre déterminante entre le plus puissant druide de tous les temps et l'être féerique qui interviendra dans la destinée du plus célèbre chevalier de la Table Ronde...


Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont toujours ma propriété car sinon, j'aurais commencé à écrire le scénario de Tales of Vesperia 2 mais ils sont par contre la propriété de Namco Bandai. Et présence de Yaoi donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note : Ceci est inspiré des légendes Arthuriennes, plus précisément des amours de Viviane et Merlin.

* * *

 **Brocéliande**

La forêt de Brocéliande. Cœur des légendes et des mythes où régnaient la magie et le mystère, domaine des fées et des enchanteurs, là où l'herbe était d'un vert étincelant et où les feuilles donnaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu les rigueurs de l'hiver. Sous la voûte des immenses arbres – chênes, aulnes, noisetiers, bouleaux parmi tant d'autres –, colonnes vivantes d'un monde sauvage et resplendissant, où les eaux des sources et des ruisseaux murmuraient de doux secrets et où la faune et la flore pouvaient se révéler tour à tour inoffensives ou dangereuses, se trouvait donc le lieu où habitaient les énigmatiques êtres féériques dont la compréhension et la beauté dépassaient l'entendement humain. Rare étaient ceux qui avaient osé s'y aventurer et jamais on n'y ressortait indemne… quand on réussissait à en revenir… On disait souvent que les êtres féériques aimaient attirer ceux ou celles qui leur plaisaient dans leurs filets avant de les emprisonner à jamais dans leur merveilleux royaume enchantée. Les très rares voyageurs qui y étaient revenu décrivaient le cœur de Brocéliande comme un endroit surpassant en splendeur et en majesté tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant mais étaient incapables de le décrire avec précision tant l'émerveillement les avaient saisis. Quant aux êtres féériques, tous étaient unanimes : d'une beauté irréelle, éthérée qui dépassait l'imagination humaine, créatures à la fois charmantes, séductrices ou dangereuses…

Pourtant, en cette aube, ce moment particulier où l'herbe verte était encore perlée d'humidité, l'air frais et vivifiant et où les chasseurs nocturnes prenaient leur repos pendant que s'éveillaient les animaux diurnes, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs marchait d'un pas énergique vers le centre de la forêt de Brocéliande. Yuri Lowell, celui que la postérité allait plus tard désigner comme le plus grand magicien et le plus grand druide de tous les temps, que la rumeur affirmait être fils d'un démon et d'une humaine. Il avait prophétisé les succès d'Uter Pendragon, aidé celui-ci à obtenir la main d'Ygraine – bien qu'il avait su que cette femme serait à la fois source de bien et de mal [1] –avant d'aider son fils, Arthur Pendragon à obtenir la puissante Excalibur, l'épée des fées qui ne pouvait être maniée que par un vrai chevalier, pour qu'il puisse être érigé roi des Bretons. Pour obtenir le soutien important de Léodagan de Carmélide, il assista un peu contre son gré Arthur pour qu'il puisse épouser la belle Guenièvre dont il était tombé amoureux – vivement que le jeune roi profite bien de son temps avec elle avant que Lancelot se pointe ! [2] – puis conseilla Arthur de faire venir et de recruter les meilleurs chevaliers dont la loyauté et la bravoure seraient irréprochables afin de défendre Camelot car l'autorité fragile du jeune et nouveau roi des Bretons pouvait encore être contesté. Puis il quitta le roi en promettant qu'à son retour, il lui dévoilerait une partie de l'extraordinaire destinée qui l'attendait.

Pour l'heure, c'était lui qui allait au-devant de la sienne. Yuri pouvait prendre toutes sortes d'apparence, animale ou humaine, enfant ou vieillard, mais cette fois, il se présentait sous la forme d'un jeune homme svelte aux longs cheveux de jais et aux yeux gris, portant une longue tunique à capuche grise. Le druide, savant par les arbres [3], se laisser mener par son don de clairvoyance pour voyager à travers la forêt sacrée de la magie, sans se laisser perturber par ses enchantements ou par de petits rires joyeux étouffés qu'il percevait, cherchant l'être dont la rencontre le changerait pour toujours.

Ce fut en débouchant dans une clairière, lorsque le soleil brillait au zénith, qu'il le vit enfin, sous l'ombre d'un immense chêne centenaire. Il était habillé plutôt simplement, comme un jeune page mais il avait une belle épée ouvragée posée à ses côtés. Le vent soufflait sur ses courts cheveux ébouriffés, d'une couleur dorée comme le blé en été. Ses magnifiques yeux azur se concentraient sur la lecture de son livre. Comme tous les habitants de Brocéliande, il était d'une splendeur irréelle, éthérée, si renversante qu'on en avait littéralement le souffle coupé quand on le contemplait. Il n'existait tout simplement pas de mots pour décrire la perfection de ses traits harmonieux. Il n'aurait jamais existé aucune œuvre capable de rendre justice à sa beauté surpassant le plus bel humain de Bretagne.

Son nom était Flynn Scifo. L'être dont Yuri savait qu'il finirait par lui offrir son cœur et qui l'aimerait en retour.

Le jeune être féérique était si concentré par sa lecture qu'il ne perçut l'intrus que lorsque celui-ci ne fut qu'à deux mètres de lui. Surpris, il ferma son livre d'un coup sec avant de lever ses remarquables yeux azur emplis d'étonnement pendant un bref instant vers le nouveau venu avant de lui adresser un silencieux sourire à la fois énigmatique et amusé. Visiblement, il attendait que le brun prenne l'initiative. Yuri ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire mais son sourire était à la fois sarcastique et quelque peu arrogant.

« Je ne croyais pas jusqu'à ce jour qu'on pouvait surprendre les êtres féériques. Il me semblait que c'était plutôt eux qui s'amusaient à surprendre les humains perdus dans leur domaine. » commença-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

« Auquel cas, si certains de mes camarades s'amusent à ce genre de jeu, toi, tu m'as l'air ni perdu, ni tout à fait humain. » répliqua calmement l'être féérique. « Je serai donc curieux d'écouter les raisons qui t'ont mené au cœur de Brocéliande. »

« J'avais envie de faire ta connaissance, Flynn Scifo. » répliqua le druide en posant son poing contre la hanche avec arrogance.

Cette fois, le blond ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » demanda-t-il d'un air étonné. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Yuri, Yuri Lowell. » répondit le brun.

Flynn prit alors une attitude pensive, prenant le temps de la réflexion. Ce nom lui était familier, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part… Puis, il se souvint…

« J'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi. Le magicien attitré du roi Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? La rumeur prétend que tu es capable de grands prodiges mais j'ignore si les exploits que l'on veut bien t'accorder sont vrais ou faux. »

« Que dirais-tu de les vérifier par toi-même Flynn ? » lança Yuri d'un ton de défi.

A cet instant, le jeune magicien savait qu'il allait devoir impressionner Flynn pour attiser son attention et son intérêt. Cependant, cela allait être difficile : Flynn était un être féérique et avait vécu à Brocéliande, le cœur même où résidait la magie. Un simple petit tour ne serait pas suffisant, il avait certainement vu bien des choses dans cette forêt. Non, il lui fallait absolument quelque chose de plus extraordinaire. Dans ses visions, il avait entraperçu la personnalité du blond : rigoureux, loyal et très pointilleux sur la justice et les règles et, s'il voulait être honnête, il se demandait comment il allait s'éprendre d'un individu qui allait sans doute lui prendre la tête. En revanche, il devait reconnaître qu'aucune de ses visions n'avait pu faire honneur à la beauté inhumaine de l'être féérique. Et parce qu'en lui coulait le sang d'un mortel, Yuri Lowell n'y était pas totalement insensible.

Alors il s'éloigna de l'être féérique et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Viens avec moi. Tu te feras ta propre opinion sur les prodiges que les bardes chantent à la cour du roi Arthur. » lança le druide.

Intrigué quoique quelque peu sceptique, le blond hocha la tête et accepta de le suivre mais il prit son temps pour ranger son livre et ceindre son épée à sa taille.

Leur marche fut de courte durée. Ils étaient arrivés devant un lac situé au pied d'une haute falaise avec une cascade qui s'y élançait au sommet. L'eau du lac était belle, le soleil faisant miroiter sa surface et elle était si pure et limpide comme du cristal !

C'était devant ce lac que Yuri choisit de s'arrêter. Il se baissa, tendit sa paume ouverte vers le lac avant de murmurer une incantation. Flynn l'observait calmement sans manifester le moindre signe d'impatience jusqu'à ce que le druide se relève et se tourne vers lui.

« C'est notre première rencontre alors je me suis dit qu'un petit lieu pour faire la fête et mieux faire connaissance ne serait pas mal. » dit-il à la fois fier et narquois.

« Une fête ? A deux ? Ici ? » interrogea Flynn d'une voix méfiante et emplie de doutes.

« Oui. Penche-toi vers le lac et regarde. »

Toujours sceptique, l'être féérique fit ce qui lui était demandé. Dans un premier temps, il ne vit rien dans les eaux du lac mais en examinant de plus près, il aperçut avec une grande stupeur un immense palais de cristal finement décoré. A l'extérieur, de nombreuses personnes bien habillées, hommes et femmes, dansaient, chantaient, mangeaient, buvaient, discutaient, bref, ils faisaient la fête. Et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

« Ce château et ces terres sont désormais à toi et tu en seras le maître absolu. » déclara Yuri. « Les habitants et les habitantes que tu aperçois seront à tes ordres. Personne, aucun intrus ne pourra y pénétrer dans ce domaine inviolable sans ton accord ou le mien. »

Bien qu'il fut impressionné dans un premier temps, l'être féérique reprit rapidement contenance et sembla quelque peu déçu du résultat de celui que les humains prétendaient être le plus grand magicien de tous les temps.

« Ce n'est qu'une très belle illusion Yuri. Très réussie et très réaliste certes mais une illusion. » commenta-t-il calmement.

« Oh, tu ne me crois donc pas ? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on y fasse un petit tour pour profiter de la fête et prendre un bon verre de vin. »

Avant que Flynn puisse réagir, le malicieux druide le poussa dans le dos et pris par surprise et en traître, le blond tomba dans le lac, la tête la première. Quand il remonta à la surface, cheveux trempés et crachant de l'eau, il s'apprêtait à laisser échapper mille imprécations et malédictions sur le brun quand une voix résonna derrière lui :

« Bienvenue en votre domaine seigneur Flynn. Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Venez, profitez de notre fête mon seigneur. Elle est en votre honneur. »

Eberlué, l'être féérique mit quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus tout à fait dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Il se trouvait devant plusieurs personnes et en les scrutant attentivement, il reconnut avec stupéfaction certains visages. Il les avait aperçus plus tôt sur la surface du lac, en train de danser et chanter devant le palais en cristal grâce à la magie de Yuri. Et comme pour confirmer son impression, il vit alors l'immense édifice se dresser avec orgueil sous l'éclat du soleil.

Etait-ce vraiment le druide qui avait créé ce petit monde rien que pour lui ?

Au moment où cette question lui vint à l'esprit, le brun apparut et émergea du lac à ses côtés. Mais il fut habile en utilisant une technique de magie pour ne pas avoir de cheveux ou vêtements mouillés. Flynn ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir mortifié et l'expression dut se lire sur son visage car Yuri éclata de rire.

« Dès que tu sors du lac, j'utiliserai ma magie pour te sécher et pour que tu sois… plus présentable. Ce sera mieux pour la fête. »

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous les deux les eaux du lac, le magicien tint parole et jeta un sort qui sécha immédiatement l'être féerique aux yeux céruléens. Il entraîna ensuite le blond dans la fête, ce qui permit à ce dernier de faire connaissance des habitants du lac, d'apprécier le vin et la nourriture et surtout les étranges coutumes humaines qu'il regardait à la fois avec émerveillement et curiosité.

« Ces habits sont étranges. » dit-il en désignant un homme en armure. « Ils sont durs, rigides et mal commodes. C'est à peine s'il peut se mouvoir. Certains de mes camarades de la forêt aiment s'approcher de ce genre d'individus mais je n'ai jamais pu en observer un de près. »

Une nouvelle fois, Yuri se mit à rire.

« Il semble, mon cher Flynn, que tu n'as jamais vu de près un chevalier. » répondit-il d'un ton amusé tout en avalant une gorgée de son vin.

« Mais à quoi ça sert un chevalier ? Et pourquoi un tel accoutrement ? » interrogea l'être féerique.

« Ce sont des hommes armés qui ont le devoir de défendre le peuple. Ils portent donc une armure pour se défendre. »

Le druide désigna alors un espace dégagé. Juchés sur leurs chevaux harnachés et caparaçonnés, deux cavaliers se faisaient face, portant chacun une longue et lourde lance.

« Pour s'entraîner ou pour régler des différends, les chevaliers peuvent par exemple participer à un tournoi. Ce genre d'événement a ses règles, inspirées de celles de la chevalerie. Les humains aiment assister à ce genre de choses. On peut ainsi voir des exploits guerriers. » expliqua le druide aux cheveux de jais.

« Les humains aiment donc ce genre de violence ? » questionna Flynn avec une moue dubitative pendant que les deux cavaliers fonçaient l'un vers l'autre tout en redressant leur lance.

« Pour eux, c'est une façon de montrer ou de prouver leur courage ainsi que leur bravoure et de suivre les règles de la chevalerie. »

Un bruyant fracas retentit quand une lance se brisa net au moment du puissant impact et l'un des chevaliers chut brutalement à terre pendant que sa monture affolée, continua sa course folle sans se soucier de son maître. Son adversaire, voyant sa lance devenue inutile et son concurrent au sol, descendit à son tour de cheval avant de jeter le reste de sa lance et de se saisir de son épée.

« Comme tu le vois, le duel peut se poursuivre sur le sol. » continua Yuri. « L'épée est considérée comme l'arme la plus noble d'un chevalier. C'est normal que cet homme veuille finir ce duel ainsi. »

« Que cela m'a l'air compliqué… » murmura Flynn en secouant la tête pendant que le duel se terminait et que l'un des combattants s'avouait vaincu. « Et pourtant, c'est intriguant de voir que les humains évoluent selon des lois différentes que nous autres, ceux de Brocéliande. Leur société, leurs us et coutumes sont si différentes des autres… »

Le blond examina le ciel, dévisagea les habitants du lac qui soutinrent son regard en souriant puis il se tourna vers le druide qui le contemplait avec une expression amusée.

« Il semble, en tout cas, que les humains n'ont pas tort quand ils affirment que tu es un grand magicien. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel prodige. » admit Flynn tout en balayant de ses yeux azur les alentours.

« Tu devrais voir l'intérieur du palais. » répliqua Yuri. « Je suis persuadé qu'il sera à ton goût. »

En effet, lorsqu'ils voulurent entrer dans le palais de cristal, la décoration et l'ameublement aux couleurs dominantes blanches étaient plutôt sobres mais élégants et bien aménagés, ce qui était du goût de Flynn bien que Yuri semblait avoir gardé une aile pour la personnaliser selon ses préférences.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu t'es surpassé. » annonça l'être féérique pendant qu'ils examinaient ensemble la chambre qui était destinée au blond.

« Mais tu te demandes pourquoi je prends la peine de faire tout ça ? » demanda le druide pendant que Flynn ouvrait une armoire remplie de beaux vêtements blancs et bleus.

« Sans doute… » reconnut Flynn.

« J'ai eu une vision de toi et j'ai simplement voulu te rencontrer. Le palais de cristal était juste en option. » répondit Yuri en haussant les épaules.

A sa surprise, l'être féérique esquissa un sourire taquin, ce qui pouvait se révéler dangereux pour le druide. Ceux qui vivaient à Brocéliande étaient toujours que plus dangereux que lorsqu'ils semblaient aimables.

« Vraiment, est-ce bien la vérité ? » interrogea Flynn. « J'avouerai que tu m'offres un cadeau que peu de mes pairs pourraient se vanter de donner ou d'avoir obtenu. Mais je suis bien plus intéressé par ce que tu me racontes au sujet des humains. Toi qui as vécu à la cour du roi Arthur, raconte-moi ce que sont les chevaliers et la chevalerie, ce qui est considéré comme exploit aux yeux des hommes. Raconte-moi comment vivent les êtres humains. Sont-ils de cœurs nobles comme je le pense ou cachent-ils une âme noire comme le croient certains de mes camarades ? »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire un marché ? » répliqua le brun. « Tu sais sans doute manier la magie en tant qu'habitant de la forêt de Brocéliande mais si tu veux connaître tous les secrets du palais que je t'ai créé, il t'en faudra bien plus et je souhaite vraiment que tu sois le véritable propriétaire de ce lac et de ses habitants et que tu en aies la maîtrise absolu. Je te raconterai volontiers tout ce que je sais sur les humains ainsi que les tours que j'ai réalisés et qui m'ont valu leur reconnaissance. Cependant, en échange, je t'apprendrai ce que je sais… et je veux que tu m'autorises à te voir comme bon me semble. »

Les lèvres de l'être féérique dessinèrent alors un sourire mutin.

« Cela me va. Marché conclu. »

Ainsi, dès le lendemain, après une nuit de sommeil réparateur dans le palais de cristal, Yuri et Flynn passèrent toute leur journée ensemble. Pendant que le brun commençait le récit de ses débuts et de sa rencontre avec Uter Pendragon, Flynn s'efforçait non sans mal de maîtriser les secrets que lui enseignait le druide. Il se révéla très vite un apprenti sérieux, doué et désireux d'apprendre avec un excellent potentiel, tout ce qu'un maître pouvait souhaiter pour un élève. Pourtant, ce fut au tour de Yuri de se sentir quelque peu mortifié. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un être féerique mais toujours était-il que tout ce que le brun lui enseignait, Flynn l'apprenait et l'assimilait avec une facilité déconcertante là où le druide avait parfois mis des années avant de pouvoir correctement le maîtriser. Et après plusieurs jours, Flynn osa même lui jouer une petite farce en manipulant l'eau du lac et en éclaboussant Yuri avec, tout cela avec une telle aisance qu'il en émanait une certaine grâce, la grâce des créatures magiques de Brocéliande. Yuri fut fort mécontent d'être pris à son propre jeu mais il fut surpris lorsque Flynn le serra entre ses bras avant de l'entraîner dans ses rires. Sa joie était si contagieuse à ce moment…

Cependant, Yuri sentait qu'il devait bientôt mettre fin à son séjour dans la forêt enchantée. Il n'avait pas fini sa mission auprès d'Arthur et après deux semaines paradisiaques auprès de Flynn, il fut contraint de demander congé à ce dernier.

« Mais tu n'as pas encore fini de me raconter comment Arthur est monté sur le trône de Bretagne ! » protesta Flynn avec une moue dépitée. « Et tu devais m'expliquer les règles des tournois de chevalerie ! »

« Sois tranquille, je n'oublie pas ma promesse. Je reviendrai te voir au plus vite. Tu devrais plutôt t'entraîner aux nouveaux arcanes que je t'ai appris car tu ne m'éclabousseras pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le magicien enfourcha un cheval et quitta la forêt de Brocéliande sous le regard un peu attristé de son nouvel ami.

-§-

« Retrouver une table en bois que tu as autrefois offert à mon père ? » s'étonna le roi.

« Avez-vous recruté les chevaliers pour assurer la défense de Camelot comme je vous l'avais demandé ? Je vous demande de tester leur bravoure, leur courage et leur intégrité pour une première mission Et la table que je demande n'est pas une simple table : de forme circulaire, en bois de chêne, elle est immense, d'apparence banale tout en sortant de l'ordinaire. Vous le saurez quand vous la verrez. Elle vous sera essentielle pour votre destinée : retrouver le calice sacré, le Graal. »

Le jeune roi Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant une telle annonce de la part du druide.

« M… moi ? Retrouver le Graal ? Est-ce réellement ma destinée ? » interrogea le roi.

« Peut-être mais elle ne se fera pas sans heurts, douleurs ou sacrifices. » prévint le druide. « Vos chances de trouver cette table se trouvent dans les terres de Carmélide. Ce sera votre seul indice car je ne compte pas vous mâcher le travail cette fois et sachez qu'il faudra à présent moins compter sur moi : votre gloire s'en retrouverait diminuée. Une fois la table retrouvée, amenez-là à Camelot et réunissez vos meilleurs chevaliers, les plus loyaux, les plus braves et les plus irréprochables. Je vous reverrai à ce moment. »

Arthur hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris mais ce fut le cœur bien lourd qu'il laissa partir Yuri après cinq jours de séjour au château de Camelot. Un guide, un fidèle conseiller avisé. Parfois un peu trop impulsif et impatient mais le roi le considérait comme un bon ami. Sans son aide, il ne serait sans doute jamais devenu roi de Bretagne…

-§-

Lorsque Yuri revint à Brocéliande, Flynn dut cette fois percevoir son arrivée car il attendait le druide dans la même clairière où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois mais au lieu de lire, il était debout avec un doux et sincère sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres. Au vu des légères empreintes sur le sol boueux de la forêt, le magicien en déduisit que l'être féerique avait été avec certains de ses semblables mais qu'il leur avait ordonné de partir dès qu'il avait senti sa présence.

Il se rendit compte que les magnifiques yeux céruléens du blond étaient devenus plus graves, moins candides comme s'ils étaient imprégnés d'une certaine sagesse. Il n'avait jamais été indifférent à la beauté irréelle et éthérée de celui qui vivait à Brocéliande mais en aucun cas il n'avait songé que Flynn aurait pu être plus attrayant que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait visiblement pioché dans la garde-robe du palais de cristal car au lieu des vêtements de page, il avait pris cette fois une courte tunique blanche au col et aux rebords de manche brodés de motifs lapis-lazuli, complété par un pantalon immaculé et une longue cape surmontée d'une capuche aux tons beiges. Une tenue qui était digne d'un riche noble de haute naissance malgré la sobriété apparente de l'ensemble.

Yuri devait le reconnaître : Flynn était plus resplendissant que jamais.

« Tu as tenu parole. Tu es revenu Yuri. » murmura l'être féerique d'une voix soulagée.

« Bien sûr. Tu en doutais ? » se moqua le brun.

Pour toute réponse, Flynn se saisit de la main gauche du druide et l'entraîna près des berges de leur lac mais sans y pénétrer cette fois. Ils se contentèrent de s'asseoir et de contempler l'écoulement de la cascade qui alimentait le lac.

« Tes récits de la chevalerie m'ont donné matière à réflexion. » avoua le blond. « Se battre au nom de la justice, de la veuve et de l'orphelin… J'ai alors essayé de découvrir le monde extérieur en utilisant ce que tu m'as appris, en projetant mon esprit. Et j'ai vu… tant de choses ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Yuri avec une expression surprise.

« Oui, j'ai vu des maisons aux toits de chaume, d'énormes édifices en pierre, des combats et des guerres. Et surtout, j'ai vu ce jeune garçon plutôt jeune. Il est fils d'un roi et son front était auréolé de lumière. Je crois qu'une grande destinée l'attend. Son père semblait d'ailleurs s'entretenir avec le roi Arthur en très bons termes. Arthur est tel que tu me l'as décrit mais je ne l'imaginais pas aussi jeune. » raconta l'être féerique.

Pas possible ! Pendant son absence, Flynn avait développé le don de clairvoyance ? Les progrès de l'habitant de Brocéliande avaient toujours été rapides mais là, ils devenaient exponentiels ! A cette vitesse, le blond ne tarderait plus à connaître tous les secrets de la magie et donc à l'égaler, lui, Yuri, celui que les bardes clamaient être le plus puissant des magiciens. Surtout que d'après son récit, il avait certainement eu une vision de Ban de Bénoïc, roi de la Petite Bretagne et surtout de son fils, Lancelot que le druide savait être destiné à une glorieuse renommée. Il ne manquait plus que Flynn ait des visions de Lionel ou plus particulièrement de Bohort pour compléter le tableau ! [4]

« Je suis en tout cas curieux de la destinée du jeune garçon. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'attire. » continua l'être féerique.

Evidemment. Quand le temps viendrait, c'était Flynn qui allait se charger de l'éducation de Lancelot et de ses cousins Lionel et Bohort, un tragique événement empêchant leurs pères respectifs de les élever. Lancelot aurait même pu être celui qui aurait trouvé le Graal s'il n'avait pas eu la bêtise de tomber amoureux de la reine Guenièvre. Cela, Yuri le savait.

Mais ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter, c'était les prouesses de Flynn en matière de magie. Pourtant comment croire que celui-ci pouvait se révéler dangereux pour lui quand celui-ci était en train de lui sourire en toute innocence ?

« A part cela, vas-tu continuer à me raconter tes histoires ? » demanda-t-il.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils reprirent leurs habitudes : Yuri enseignait et racontait tandis que Flynn apprenait. Un jour toutefois, il y eut une violente dispute entre eux…

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as touché aux affaires de ma chambre ? » cria le druide en colère.

« Tes affaires étaient dans un chaos indescriptible Yuri. Un chat n'y aurait même pas retrouvé ses petits. » rétorqua l'être féérique en croisant les bras. « Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser un sort pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. Tu es peut-être le plus grand magicien mais il y a des progrès à faire dans l'organisation et le rangement. »

« Ma chambre relève du domaine privé Flynn. » gronda le brun.

« C'est possible mais cela reste chez moi. » répliqua le blond. « N'as-tu pas dit que ce lieu m'appartenait et que j'en serai le propriétaire absolu ? Je ne peux pas supporter un tel fouillis dans ma demeure, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Tu ne laisses en plus personne pour ranger ton bazar ! Estime-toi heureux que je n'en aie pas profité pour refaire la décoration de ta chambre. C'est si lugubre tout ce noir ! »

« Tss, tu m'énerves à vouloir toujours avoir raison ! »

Ainsi, chacun des deux amis boudèrent dans leur coin en refusant absolument de croiser le regard de l'autre pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la faim eut raison de l'estomac de Yuri. Quelque peu agacé, il décida de descendre dans les cuisines en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer les regards des habitants du palais. Flynn s'était sans doute réfugié dans sa chambre, il ne risquait donc pas de le voir.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, au moment où il ouvrit les portes des cuisines, le druide aperçut Flynn assis sur un banc en bois en train de se concentrer devant une assiette vide, sa main tournoyant au-dessus de l'objet. Il psalmodia une incantation et un magnifique gâteau de miel doré apparut sur l'assiette. L'arôme que ce dernier dégageait était si alléchant que Yuri ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Il a l'air bien appétissant, ce gâteau ! »

Etonné au son de sa voix, Flynn leva la tête et les prunelles bleues croisèrent deux orbes gris. L'expression de candeur surprise que le blond affichait émut le brun. Comment lui en vouloir encore quand il semblait si adorable en cet instant ? L'être féerique baissa ensuite son regard avant d'avouer à voix basse :

« Je l'ai préparé pour toi… pour m'excuser de mon comportement… »

Tout ça pour lui ? Yuri ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rejoignit Flynn sur le banc, s'asseyant à côté.

« Je serai honoré d'y goûter. » dit-il.

Il prit donc un couteau pour découper une tranche. Vraiment, le gâteau du blond était superbe visuellement, lui-même n'aurait jamais pu faire mieux. Il s'attendait donc à une explosion de saveurs dans la bouche…

Mais dès que la sucrerie entra en contact avec son palais, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème… Le goût était tout simplement… un désastre, une calamité… En résumé : infect et encore, le mot était bien faible pour qualifier cette catastrophe…

« Alors, comment tu le trouves ? »interrogea l'être féerique avec un air inquiet.

Mieux valait mentir pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments. Après tout, Flynn avait préparé ce gâteau pour se faire pardonner et il ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle dispute. Pas après qu'il se soit donner tant de mal pour faire apparaître un gâteau au miel. La matérialisation de la nourriture était très difficile et peu de magiciens y parvenaient.

« C'est absolument délicieux ! » répondit Yuri en s'efforçant de paraître enthousiaste tout en luttant contre la nausée et l'évanouissement. « Je suis prêt à en remanger quand tu voudras. »

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Flynn dont les yeux brillaient de joie. « J'en suis content. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr des goûts et je pensais qu'il me faudrait une autre tentative mais apparemment, j'ai réussi. Il faudra donc que j'en refasse une autre fois. »

Aïe… Il fallait vite détourner Flynn de ses idées ou une catastrophe culinaire allait se produire…

« Néanmoins, je crois que je l'apprécierai mieux avec un petit ingrédient secret. » ajouta Yuri.

Puis, avant que l'habitant de Brocéliande se remette de sa stupéfaction, le druide s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Quand il s'aperçut que le blond ne lui résistait pas et que ses bras s'étaient resserré sur lui, alors le brun osa : il approfondit son baiser tout en commençant à glisser une main sous les vêtements blancs de Flynn pour les retirer un à un...

Ainsi naquit l'amour de Yuri et Flynn. Heureusement, aucun des serviteurs n'eut l'idée incongrue de pénétrer dans les cuisines…

Plus tard toutefois, le druide passa un mot aux cuisiniers du palais : toujours préparer des plats pour Flynn et ses invités… Il ne voulait pas que Lancelot et ses cousins meurent d'intoxication ou de faim avant d'avoir accompli leur destinée… Déjà que Lancelot allait crouler sous des vêtements blancs… Si on l'avait laissé faire, il lui aurait donné des habits plus classes en noir. [5]

-§-

Après cet événement, l'amitié de Flynn pour Yuri se transforma en affection et en amour et ses progrès en magie furent fulgurants. Auparavant, Yuri avait toujours pénétré et lut dans l'esprit de l'être féérique, voyant leur avenir avec son don de clairvoyance mais désormais Flynn était capable d'en faire de même. Il lisait dans les pensées de son amant et parfois, percevait plus que ce que le druide souhaitait.

Il désirait que Yuri reste auprès de lui. Il ne trouvait de joie et de bonheur que lorsqu'il était auprès de son amant. Il savait que celui-ci s'était toujours reproché sa naissance, lui, le fils d'un démon, et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il se sentait le devoir d'aider l'humanité. Mais il avait tant fait, il fallait mettre fin à ses peines, à son labeur. Flynn réfléchit et prit donc une décision qu'il savait lourde de conséquences…

Une nuit, pendant qu'ils se promenaient ensemble à l'extérieur du palais de cristal, Yuri était en train d'achever le récit de l'ascension d'Arthur au trône et la montée en puissance de son influence en Bretagne quand Flynn lui demanda ceci :

« Tu m'as montré beaucoup de tours et de secrets Yuri mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de m'apprendre comment enfermer un homme dans un endroit clos où il ne pourrait se défaire et qu'il ne pourrait quitter malgré toutes ses ressources sans que je le veuille, un endroit où moi seul pourrait le voir. »

A cet instant, le visage du druide devint grave. Il dévisagea son amant avant de détourner la tête. Flynn avait un sourire taquin et ses yeux étaient malicieux.

« Tss ! Et je suppose que c'est pour moi que tu réserves tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu profites du fait que je sois incapable de résister à un défi que tu me lances, ou même de te résister tout court quand tu as ces yeux qui m'implorent intérieurement. » grogna le brun. « Tu as de la chance d'être mon amant ou je t'aurais bien jeté un sort pour avoir osé me faire une demande pareille. »

« Mais Yuri, j'éprouve toujours une telle joie quand tu es auprès de moi… même si nous nous disputons très souvent d'ailleurs. » répondit le blond.

« Tu es impossible Flynn, impossible et tu sais très bien qu'avec ton regard actuel, je suis incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit. » répliqua Yuri. « Soit. Tout en sachant que cela va me coûter, j'accepte de t'apprendre un tel sort. Mais avant, laisse-moi accomplir une dernière mission pour Arthur. »

Flynn accepta et dès le lendemain matin, Yuri le quitta pour rejoindre Camelot.

-§-

Après avoir assemblé pour la première fois le roi et ses compagnons autour de la Table Ronde, Yuri avait expliqué leur quête du Graal – Gauvain, neveu du roi, fut parmi les premiers à jurer sur la quête et de toujours se lancer sur une quête de cent et un jours si jamais l'un des membres de la Table Ronde venait à être porté disparu, serment qui fut repris par tous ses pairs – ainsi que la symbolique de la forme circulaire de la table et la vacuité du siège à la droite du roi, alias le siège périlleux – il y eut quelques abrutis pour tenter de s'y asseoir [6]. Il annonça ensuite aux chevaliers que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il les verrait car sa mission auprès d'Arthur touchait à sa fin. Avant que le roi des Bretons put réagir, il se métamorphosa en faucon et quitta Camelot à tire d'aile pour rejoindre Brocéliande et Flynn.

Sentant ce que l'être féerique allait lui demander, la première action du druide fut de lui apprendre le fameux sort d'enfermement, tout en sachant qu'il signait sa propre perte de liberté. Puis, bercé par la voix de Flynn, il s'endormit sur ses genoux.

Evidemment, dès que le druide avait fermé ses paupières, Flynn s'empressa aussitôt de mettre en pratique le sort qu'il venait juste d'apprendre. Ce ne fut que lorsque Yuri s'éveilla qu'il comprit que son cher amant était décidément très déterminé à le garder auprès de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, acceptant sa défaite, pendant que Flynn le dévisageait d'un air taquin et quelque peu narquois.

Il paraîtrait d'ailleurs que le druide, bien que privé de sa liberté, était loin d'être malheureux de son sort et que Flynn lui rendait fréquemment visite pour s'adonner aux joies de la passion et de l'amour. Et certains affirment même qu'il en était toujours ainsi jusqu'à nos jours…

* * *

[1] Ygraine est la mère d'Arthur mais également de Morgane et de Morgause. Si le personnage de Morgane est sujet à controverse car décrite dans un premier temps comme un personnage éminemment positif avant que des textes plus récents en font un personnage antagoniste, Morgause est plutôt un personnage négatif, certaines légendes lui donnant même la maternité de Mordred, celui qui finira par tuer Arthur. D'après moi, des auteurs ont confondu les deux femmes en un seul personnage.

[2] Lancelot, déchiré entre sa loyauté à son roi et l'amour qu'il porte à Guenièvre dont il est amoureux, entretiendra une relation adultère avec celle-ci.

[3] Druide ou _dru wid_ dont l'étymologie incertaine peut se traduire par « savant par les chênes » ou plus globalement « savant par les arbres »

[4] Ban de Bénoïc est le père de Lancelot. Son frère est Bohort de Gaunes, père de Lionel et Bohort le Jeune et ensemble, ils règnent sur le royaume de Petite Bretagne. Ayant aidé Arthur à réprimer une rébellion de onze rois de Bretagne qui contestaient la souveraineté d'Arthur, ce dernier leur promet son aide contre Claudas, roi de la Terre Déserte, ennemi des deux frères. Malheureusement, les secours tardent et Claudas réussit à tuer Ban puis Bohort. Lancelot, Lionel et Bohort sont par la suite sauvés par la Dame du Lac qui les élève dans son palais de cristal. A noter que Bohort le Jeune est l'un des trois chevaliers qui réussira la quête du Graal aux côtés de Galaad et de Perceval.

[5] Lancelot est parfois appelé le « blanc damoiseau » ou le « chevalier blanc » car la Dame du Lac insistait toujours pour que son protégé porte des vêtements blancs.

[6] Le siège périlleux est le siège à la droite du roi Arthur à la Table Ronde. Seul le meilleur chevalier, le plus pur, celui qui trouvera et mettra fin à la quête du Graal peut s'y asseoir, les autres étant immédiatement engloutis par la terre. Ce sera Galaad, le fils de Lancelot qui y siègera.

-§-

Omake :

Flynn : Comment ai-je pu participer à une telle histoire ?! Et surtout comment as-tu réussi l'exploit de convaincre Yuri de te soutenir ?

Eliandre : Facile. Je l'ai acheté avec deux choses. La première, c'était avec des bonbons. Comme je n'aime pas les sucreries, je lui ai tout donné.

Flynn : Je vois. Et la seconde chose ?

Eliandre : Très simple. Je lui ai promis de lui remettre une photo de toi nu en caleçon s'il coopérait. S'il refusait, il savait que j'avais déjà des acheteuses potentielles très intéressées par ce cliché. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas hésité et qu'il a été très motivé pour cette histoire.

Flynn (abasourdi) : Mais comment as-tu pu obtenir une telle photo ?!

Eliandre : Oh, tu as un peu abusé d'alcool en ces jours de fête et… bref, tu devines la suite… C'était ensuite un jeu d'enfant que de te prendre en photo… Après, j'ignore si Yuri était plus motivé par l'obtention du cliché ou si c'était plus pour empêcher quiconque d'y mettre la main dessus…


End file.
